Reflected Persona
by Kirei na Hotaru
Summary: This is a KyoOC pairing...possibly other pairings later on. Rating for some language and possible future language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. . .but I sure wish I did! Anyhow, if I get sued. . .you may get nothing more than rice and ramen. That's about it.  
  
AN: Original Character. . .yep. I wanted to be different. I may mix up the spellings of names like Kyo and Kyou or match them up all wrong like Tohru and Kyou or some such nonsense (has no idea what she's talking about anymore. . .) so if I do, try to just nod and smile. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The rain fell in thin sheets, soaking the earth and grass of the woods around the small Souma house. It was one of those summer showers that happened almost as an afterthought by the clouds who had remembered that the world below needed their help to flourish. Soft sounds of plump falling drops echo gently in the trees, making a relaxing realm of peace for those content with listening; in fact, the only sounds interrupting the early evening repose are those of agitated efforts. The owner of those sounds stoops low over a small field of tenderly cared for plants, grumbling in a deep gruff voice to no one but himself. His able hands work quickly though his posture seems to sag a little in the tirelessly falling shower, suggesting discomfort.  
  
"I don't understand why she needs these things so badly. . ." he murmurs, "it's not like there aren't other things to prepare." He pauses in his efforts to wipe a bit of his orange hair back that had been transfixed on his damp forehead. A meager amount of soil is swiped above one eye from his hand but goes unnoticed as he works once more. The fruits of his efforts, a small pile of leeks, lay beside him neatly as the raindrops wash the clinging dirt from them.  
  
"Really. . .she knows I hate leeks. . .why the hell does she fix them then? And why the hell am I out here picking them for her. . .In the rain no less. . .I must be insane!" He mulls in half anger. As if in answer, his mind recalls the image of Yuki being so helpful to her in the past few weeks. He was such a suck up and Kyo could see right through it. He'd watched Yuki glance after her when she wasn't looking and recognized that vacant look of want. That look infuriated him to no end, as did every other thing about his cousin. However, it was the look in Yuki's eyes when he watched her that sparked Kyo's wrath so perfectly.  
  
"Damn mouse. . ." he spits as he gathers his bounty and stands. Walking back seems to take forever, the well-worn path to the house stretches on without end to him; though he knows better. Sighing, he shoves his free hand into his pocket and fingers a coin, running his finger over the hole in its center as his thoughts roll in his head lazily. He knew why he had stepped up to retrieve the leeks for Tohru, though now he thought he wasn't as impressive as he thought he might be. Soaked to the bone, tired, sluggish, and very cranky, he regretted his hasty decision. But only for her would he do this, not Kagura or even for Akito, only her. He knew, in more ways than one, he owed her a debt. She'd forced him to realize anger wasn't the only emotion available during the time she'd lived with them. He'd forgotten that. She always made him remember, even in the midst of his storms of anger.  
  
Stepping up to the sliding door leading into the dining room, he stops to step out of his muddy shoes before pulling the door to the side and entering the comfortable, well-lit home.  
  
"I'm home," he calls aloud softly out of habit as he pulls the door shut behind him. His words are met with a hurrying of footsteps and the emergence from the kitchen of a female with long chocolate-colored hair.  
  
"Ah! Kyo-kun! Welcome home, I. . ." she stops abruptly, looking him over. Her azure eyes sizing up his dripping hair, his soaked shirt, and his sodden pants. Her expression shifts from her usual warm smile to a look of mortified shock. "Kyo-kun!! You're completely drenched! You'll catch a cold at this rate! Oh no, please forgive me for asking for the leeks!! You'll be ill because of me! I should have just cooked the beef I'd bought!!" Her worries, fears, and apologies continue to pour out one after the other and in spite of how miserable he was, how cold he felt, or how sluggish the rain was still making him, he smiles. This was why he'd done this task for her, this was why he bared the rain and even the prospect of leeks. She was possibly the warmest person he knew, and watching her hurry to bring him a blanket and dry clothes from the laundry room made him feel like he'd just won some great honor. Subduing his smile as she returns, he accepts the blanket and clothes from her, pressing the dripping leeks into her hand and closing her slim fingers around them.  
  
"Just be sure you don't make leeks again for a while," he plainly utters before walking past to the laundry room to change. Shivering as he pulls off the waterlogged clothes, he pulls on first the pants and then the T- shirt. His skin goose bumps as the cloth touches his icy skin. The clothes must have been freshly laundered since it felt so warm, or was it that he was really that cold? As he carries the blanket on one arm, he walks back to the dining room and sits at the low table. Yuki had taken up his usual seat in his absence and didn't bother to acknowledge Kyo's return. Looking over, he watches his ashen-haired relative gaze towards the kitchen with intent purple eyes. Kyo's own red eyes follow to where Yuki is looking and realizes the object of attention is Tohru. Glaring back to Yuki, he speaks in a low, hostile voice. "What the hell are you staring at?"  
  
"Something you're not fit to look at yourself, baka neko. . ." Yuki replies coldly. It was easy to see that Yuki was still incensed that Kyo had aided Tohru so well. On top of that, the idiot had no doubt devastated his secret base; though he couldn't have told Tohru no when she asked for the leeks. If only his bronchi had not been acting up, he would have gone and earned Tohru's smile and appreciation for himself. The thought of missing out on that made him sick with rage towards the orange-haired young man across the table from him. His dislike for Kyo bordered on hate, though he was never sure if it crossed over. Kyo was family after all, but still, he was now a rival for the affections of the one girl who fascinated him so much and the prospect filled him with nothing but ire. "You've got dirt on your face, couldn't you have avoided making a complete mess of yourself?"  
  
Kyo, his eyes burning angrily, turns away from Yuki. He was too tired to think of a retort and the rain kept his mind from working quite right. Quietly, he slowly begins to wonder why Yuki's apparent adoration of Tohru nettled him so well as he absently wipes the dried soil off his forehead with his fingers. He knew part of him liked her too, and he flushed at the thought that he had developed feelings like that at all. He couldn't lie to himself though, he found himself admiring her at times when no one noticed; her soft hair or clear eyes, even her slender body sometimes made his eyes linger on her. Then, just as odd as that part of him seems to him, the other half of him seems even more bizarre. The other part of him views her with respect not unlike that for a younger sister or a very close and dear friend. That part of him kept him from doing anything else but watching her. Occasionally, he couldn't even hold that gaze on her for long because of those feelings.  
  
His thoughts don't progress further though, for Tohru re-emerges with dishes of food to set out on the table. Kyo lazily leans on one elbow on the tabletop as he watches her movements. Her cheeks are flushed a soft pink from working over the stove but her smile seems to make up for the slight abnormality in her complexion. She loved fixing meals for the Soumas. It felt like one of the best ways she could aid them since Kyo was the only one out of the three males living there who could manage somewhat satisfactory meals. Her steady hands set the dishes out in familiar places as she arranges with simple elegance. When all the food is set out, she unties the apron from her waist and sets it near her as she settles into her seat.  
  
"Where is Shigure-san? It's not like him to miss dinner. . ." she asks the two as they pick up their chopsticks. Shigure always went on, sometimes unnecessarily, about Tohru's cooking and how it eased his heart so. Kyo had no idea where Shigure had gone, nor had he cared until now. It did seem odd that he'd miss a meal that Tohru made; he usually only skipped out if Yuki was the chef for the evening and Kyo understood well why he would.  
  
"Shigure had a meeting with his editor and then a visit with Hatori later on." Yuki voices pleasantly to Tohru, his usual soft smile on his lips. "I'm sure he will be home soon, so don't worry Honda-san." Tohru nods, content with his answer, and picks up her own chopsticks and looks at them both with a smile.  
  
"Well then, ittadakimasu!" She declares as she picks up her bowl of rice. Yuki repeats her statement and starts in on his sashimi. Kyo also murmurs the usual phrase and then finally looks down at his plate, bracing himself for the leeks. To his surprise, he finds a tenderly cooked tuna on his plate and an absence of any leeks whatsoever. Confused, he looks to Tohru as she eats. "Hey, what's with this? I thought you'd made those leeks you had me get," he inquires, causing her to look up. She flushes a little and Yuki pauses in his eating to watch her then look at Kyo with a skeptical stare.  
  
"I, ah, knew Kyo-kun did not like leeks and he had worked so hard to get them for me. . .so I made a special meal for you. I hope it's ok. . ." she stammers as she looks down at her food while she speaks. "Is it cooked wrong? I can try to fix it if it is! Or did you not want the tuna??" she adds hurriedly, lifting her eyes to meet his with urgency. Kyo does nothing but blink and gape at her in surprise. He never thought she'd be so kind to him like this. This was special, even for her. His mind kicks him and returns him to his senses as she keeps stammering apologies and suggestions.  
  
"No, it's. . . it's just fine. I. . ." he searches for the right words to express himself well but stumbles over his own tongue, "it's perfect. Thanks." He smiles at her as they both flush and she turns her lips in a pleased smile of her own. Yuki sits motionlessly, staring at the two of them before setting his chopsticks down with numb fingers. It wasn't fair at all that the baka neko had gotten such a privilege. He quickly wonders how he can hide his intense displeasure but is interrupted by the sound of someone shouting from outside the sliding door.  
  
"Hey! Could someone open the door for me in there?" Shigure's cheerful voice calls to them. "My hands are a bit full, otherwise I'd open it myself!"  
  
"I'm coming, Shigure-san!" Tohru shouts to him as she jumps to her feet and hurries to the door.  
  
"Oh thank you Tohru-kun, you've saved me!" he replies dramatically. "You guys will never guess what I've brought home!" he exclaims as Tohru reaches the door and pulls it open. An audible gasp of surprise from her prompts Yuki and Kyo to look out onto the porch for the cause of her astonishment. Both their mouths drop open when they see Shigure in a damp dress shirt carrying a person piggyback style draped with his suit coat. "You could say it seems like the cat dragged us in..but ah, I see Kyo-kun is here already!" he jokes with a large grin on his face. Kyo jumps to his feet instinctively and points a finger at Shigure.  
  
"You watch your mouth, you. . ." his voice trails off as he gets a better look at the person supported by Shigure. He almost doesn't believe what he sees and looks again in disbelief as Yuki stands to see better himself and Tohru holds a hand aloft to her mouth.  
  
"Shigure-san. . .you. . .you've brought home. . ." Yuki murmurs.  
  
". . .A girl." Kyo finishes. 


End file.
